A Change in Neverland
by Meacon
Summary: "Well, looks like the impossible is possible." Said Hook sounding way too happy and smiling too broad. We didn't even have time to react before we were knocked out from behind,and carried away in the darkness of the night." First time author,please read!
1. The Dark Figure

I layed in bed once again, listening to the yelling of my parents. Wishing I could get sleep for once. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It's bright red color gleamed "12:01". The yelling had been going on for almost 2 hours. And didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. You would think parents would care about letting their kids hear, but no not mine. I was preparing for yet another escape to the park. My sanctuary in my world. This fighting had been going on for a few months. Ever since my dad lost his job and could no longer support us, as in pay the bills. So I went to the park. It's pretty sad when you don't even like living in your own house, then again it wasn't my fault I didn't want to live here. There was a divorce in the future. It was perfectly obvious. Not even love can bypass money and the need for it. Love. Such a funny feeling. And such a stupid, stupid thing.

I managed to get out of my thoughts and out of my bed. I went into my bathroom and brushed my short, pixi style blonde hair. Which was sticking up in multiple directions. And wiped the smudged makeup from my face and the mascara out from under my blue eyes. I glanced at the mirror for a second, and took in what I looked like. Not that it mattered. It was going to be dark there anyways.

On the right side of my mirror was a picture that I glanced at everytime I walked in there. It was of me and my best friend. She had died almost a year ago in a car accident when she was visiting her family in New York. That's when everything started to fall apart. I missed her, but she was gone. And no one could ever replace her. We had done everything together. If one of us was sick or going on vacation or even just taking a trip to the store, the other one would be beside her. On the back of the picture was a phrase she use to repeat to my all the time. "Always be strong Mikki, no matter what."-Crystal. Well my strength was running very short. Tears threatened to fall but I ignored them and continued on.

I went out and into my closet to grab a pair of jeans and my favorite pink jacket with a white peace sign on the left side. I also grabbed what I called my "getaway" bag. Which was basically a small brown backpack. And was packed with a couple of health bars, money, a notebook, knife, and a map. Just in case I wanted to run away for good. There was also a my favorite charm on the side. It was a small fairy figure that was used to keep me safe. Or so the lady at the store told me it would. The fighting was still going on, but had settled down a bit. Which was very surprising. "Maybe I shouldn't go out tonight", I thought. But I ignored my head and was going anyways. I went over to my bed and dragged the sheets off and tied them together to form a rope. I checked to make sure they were tight and threw them out my window. We lived in one of the many tight little line of condos going down "West Street Boulevard", in the middle of Augusta, Maine. My room was towards the alley that was the back of the condos. I lowered myself down and looked around. The back of the building didn't look near as good as the front. They were dark and damp with vines going everywhere. And the stench of garbage hit your nose as soon as you came out the back door..or window. There was barely a moon out so I didn't have much light. So I blinked my eyes a couple of times so they could adjust. A small tom cat was digging through one of the trash bins. And I made a mental note about feeding it something later. I checked my bag to make sure my phone was there. One thing to understand before going out at night, always bring a phone. It's not a good thing to go without it. Then again, going out this late isn't a good thing at all. I started walking down the alley that quickly turned into a swift jog.

It didn't take long to reach the park. And when I got there it felt like a weight had been lifted. The park had always made me feel better. It wasn't a park as much as a garden. The "park" went on for a mile in every direction, and was a major tourist spot in our city. It was basically a maze of flowers that all led to one direction. The large, beautiful tree located exactly in the middle. With benches and small ponds surrounding it. It was a perfect place to think. I glanced around and nothing was there except the small street lamps lighting the stone path. There was some legend about the large tree but I always had forgotten it. I made another mental note to check into it later. I made sure no one was around, why would they be anyways? It was pass midnight. But you can never be too careful. People catching you out this late at night doesn't go over very well, I would know.

After a small walk I finally reached the tree and sat down underneath it's branches. It was the beginning of spring so the leaves were as green as ever. Besides the pollen that had taken it's shades on the leaves too. I looked around and saw nothing but lighting bugs. Which I swore hadn't been there when I was walking. Even so it was a great sight. The wind started to blow and the sweat against my head started to disappear. I layed my head against the trunk and worked on clearing my head. Or at least, forget about my parents fighting.

It had only been a good 20 minutes, before I was awoken by a loud "crack" noise from the tree. I jumped from my spot and saw a dark figure dart from the branches. I threw my bag down and withdrew my knife. "Who are you and what do you want!" I looked around frantically and tried to make out anything in the tree. I yelled and kicked but nothing happened. The figure was gone just like that, and I was alone. My fingers were sweaty again and I was on full alert mode. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground and I couldn't move. A small ball of light came at me and knocked me to the ground. It hovered around me and then what seemed to be pull my hair. I let out a loud "yelp!" and the ball of light flew off. Figuring that couldn't have been a lighting bug I panicked and ran. Fast. Pass all the flowers and light that now cast evil shadows, and past all the flowers that once had calmed me down. Not on this night though. It wasn't long before I had reached my house and managed to shimmy up the rope and into my room. I fell on my bed, exhausted. "Never again" I told myself. I looked over to the clock which now gleamed "2:15". I rolled over and tried to forget about what had happened. It was working too...until I realized I had left my bag at the park..


	2. The Arrow

The smell of pancakes and bacon greeted me the next morning. And it made me have no problem hopping out of bed. It was around 8:30 on a Sunday morning. Even with school being out I had devolved waking up at times that other teenagers couldn't even think of. I ran downstairs to find my mom singing happily over the stove.

"Grab anything you want. Your dad is for an interview and will be back later." She said cheerfully

"Interview? He had applied for something?"

"Yes Mikki isn't that exciting! It was for construction. There might be a light at the end of the tunnel after all!"

Which, I had been telling her for months but she just ignored my ways on trying to help, and instead she just became difficult. My mom made it very clear though how happy she was, she was indeed not trying to hide it. I wasn't that hungry but figured it would be rude not to eat. Plus, mom only cooked once in her lifetime. I grabbed a plate and put 2 pancakes (which I drowned in syrup) and a few pieces of bacon on it. I sat down and scarfed the food down.

"So, were you that tired to fall asleep in those dirty clothes? You might want to consider sleeping a little later." My mom said.

At first, I had no idea what she was talking about, only to look down to realize I was in jeans and a blue t-shirt that was covered in sweat and dirt stains. For a second I had trouble remember exactly what had just happened to me and how I had fallen asleep last night. And then, it just hit me. Like a speeding bullet train. The figure in the tree and the attacking ball of light. Everything.

"Mom I gotta go." I said frantically and scooted out of my chair to run upstairs. I could feel her eyes following me, and could tell she thought I was hyped up on drugs or something. I ran past everything and into my closet. After searching for several minutes I came to realize my bag was missing, and it was all real. I was puzzled and scared at the same time. Even though I had millions of other things to go over, I could only think of getting my bag back. Which probably wasn't even there considering how many people pass and go through that park. Even so I threw on a pair of converse and a hat covering up my messy hair. I jogged out of my room and out the front door. Looking like a street hobo that hadn't had a decent shower in months. But, I didn't care. Bag first, shower later.

I took my bike considering it would probably be faster and easier than running past early church traffic looking like a deranged crackhead. It was a pretty morning, despite the circumstances. The sun was holding it's head up high and the birds were singing in all directions. Even the church bells were in tune and filling the air with their lovely noise. I went up to the bike stand and locked my bike in place. I went over and looked down the stone trail, which looked warm and inviting. The complete opposite of last night. Even in the broad daylight I was scared of the figure popping out instantly, and turning the sky dark with it's evilness. I could hear children laughing and saw from a distance 2 little girls chasing after a group of butterflies. Feeling a little eased by the show of innocence, I drew a deep breath and started walking.

The park was busy, it was one of the busiest days I've ever seen it. It probably had to do with the free balloon stands and small carnival games they had set up. Which, actually looked inviting and wouldn't mind giving my skills of mini-games a test. But I was broke, flat broke. I didn't get allowances like other kids, instead I got money thrown at me whenever we had it. Which had been a long, long time. After pondering my money needs I finally reached the end which, to no surprise, had no bag. Anger flew over me, but I quickly regained myself and sat on one of the nearest benches. "Well, it was a waste coming here." I told myself. I sat for several minutes, just staring into space and beating myself up about how stupid I was for panicking the night before.

"Have you ever seen a shower, or are you just trying to make a statement?"

I came to and saw a skinny man about mid 30'a snarling down at me. Keep your cool Mikki, you're better than this jerk.

"I guess it's the shower part, huh?" He said smugly and started walking away

"Actually. I was just proving even looking like hell I could still look better than you," I called after the rude man.

"Well, you're not too good in that mission then." And turned away

I swear some people these days! No consideration. And always putting you down. I sat there ready to go home and deal with my failure. When, my eye caught a bright green caterpillar climbing the large trees trunk. Me being easily fascinated with the creatures, I went over and started stroking his dirty body. "At least people don't judge you, right?" I asked the small insect. I brushed away the dirt particles to find that he had a quite unique design on his back. It was an arrow looking thing pointing upwards. I tried to look at the design but just then the caterpillar started doing a weird dance. "What are you doing you crazy looking thing?" I followed the direction of where he was crawling to find out the arrow on his back, was pointing to something hanging in the branches. "Well, aren't you a lifesaver?" The item in the tree was nothing other, but my bag.


	3. The Boy

After the rather embarrassing scene of me jumping up and down and trying to climb a tree, a rather tall man came over and knocked my bag down with his cane.

"You shouldn't let your bookbag there fly out of your hands, next time it mind land on someones head." The old man said with a smirk.

I then laughed along and thanked the gracious man for his assistance. Little things people do can actually make you feel a lot better. On the way out of the park the rude man from earlier was yelling at a young woman for supposedly knocking him to the ground. I was considering helping the woman out, but then found with his attitude it would be useless. No one can win against rude people. It's the circle of life. And it wasn't the greatest. The last thing I needed on that day was drama from a psming grumpy man. So I grabbed my bike and peddled home. I now stood in the shower, going through all the events that had taken place in my life. The shadow in the tree, the light, the caterpillar, and my bag dangling from a tree branch. I mean, that doesn't happen to everybody..right?

"Funny how things fall into place." I told myself. After I finally felt like a clean and normal human being I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair. The good thing about short hair: No hassle. I then proceeded to my dresser where I found a pair of yellow pj shorts with pink monkeys on them, and a white t-shirt. After all, it wasn't like I needed to dress up anyways. I was staying home tonight, right? Maybe the curiosity was too much..maybe I needed to go back to the park tonight. Sneak out one more time to see if something happens..maybe. They're were too many "maybe's". I mean, what if I didn't come back? What if last night was a warning?

"Who cares?" Another part of me said. Even if it meant getting into great trouble, I wanted to know who..or what, exactly was messing with me. I had no enemies. After Crystal had died..I hadn't really been social. I just wasn't ready to move on. I could feel the tears threatening to spill out even at the thought of her name. I wiped my eyes and glanced at the clock. 2 o' clock it gleamed. Ever notice how Sundays always pass by fast? Thank God school was finally out. Or I might go rather insane. Although it was sad my freshman year was already over, and in just a few months I would begin a new term. And I would be a 15 year old girl. But besides all the growing up talk. (Which is something I would rather avoid). I could feel a nap coming on as the tiredness layed deeply on my eyelids. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Who could have? The dark was extremely uneasy. And I felt like every shadow was going to attack. But I needed to rest..I needed the energy. I was going back to the park tonight. Regardless of what half of me warned. And this time, I won't be scared so easily.

My phone went off with a loud country song playing in my ear. I rolled over, groaning that the time had passed by so quickly. My eyes felt glued shut and I tried to find the side table at where my phone was located. But instead, I rolled myself right off the bed and onto the floor. The earth felt like it was spinning and everything was dark. I finally regained myself and grabbed the noise. It was mom texting me.

"There's Chinese in the fridge. Your dad got the job, so we're out celebrating. Love you, be back soon."

"Thanks for inviting me." I said to myself.

I thought about sending it in the text message but considering dad might be making some money for once it would be a bad time. I was happy for them though, maybe the fighting would stop. Maybe. I looked at the clock on my phone and said it was 7:05.

"Dang, I was tired."

I practically rolled myself in the bathroom to brush my hair and then downstairs to eat the food. Which, surprisingly was good, for refrigerated takeout. I had to remember to thank my mom later. She was officially forgiven for not taking me. While I was eating I had planned on leaving around 9:30 or 10. Which gave me a good 2 hours for other stuff, I stumbled upstairs with a bag of chips and a cherry soda. And planned on wasting the time away playing games.

It was 8:45 when I had finished playing. I had picked out a new game my mother had bought me when she was saying sorry for all the fighting, and thought a game would be a good way to make up for it. The name of the game was hard to pronounce. But it had to do with a zombie apocalypse breaking out. I actually found it quite enjoyable. And it passed the time by quickly. My dad had texted me somewhere in the middle of it saying that were going to be in very late tonight and for me not to worry and to lock the doors. Which, them being away was a good thing, considering my plans. I went downstairs and grabbed a small bottle of water, and a small can of pepper spray my mom kept in the kitchen drawer. Just in case. I ran back upstairs and threw the items on my bed. I then went to one of my dressers and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a small black hoodie. I slid on the clothes and picked out a light blue pair of converse and then proceeded to grab my bag. It wasn't on the closet door where I had left it, but instead was over by the window. I shook the bad feeling off and carried the bag over to my bed. It was heavier than normal, but it was probably just because I was still tired. I packed all the stuff in there and checked to make sure my previous items were still in there. Just then, I saw a bright light flickering inside the side pocket. I unzipped the pocket and a huge light flew out and started to attacking me in anyways possible. I hollered and threw my hands up but the object was too fast and I couldn't get a grip on it. It then started to pull my hair and I managed to slap it off and run into the bathroom. It was that same light that attacked me the other night!

"Okay Mikki, you're not crazy. It's just a dream, now go out there and deal with it!" I was already breathing heavy and felt like a was on the verge of a panic attack. I looked around and grabbed the nearest item to me, which was a blue orbit toothbrush. And prepared myself to barge out the door and hit the flying monster. I grabbed the doorknob and did a rather dramatic (but completely necessary) tuck and roll into my room. All was quiet though. Not a sound or light in sight. I moved carefully in my steps, and did what looked like just shuffling my feet.

"Hello? I know i'm not crazy, show yourself!" I screamed into the empty room. But nothing happened. And I felt myself feeling crazier than ever.

I put the toothbrush on the counter and carefully proceeded doing what I was previously. Trying to convince myself I was just stressed. I was almost ready too..until the light swooped from under the bed and knocked me to my knees. I grabbed a pillow and aimed for the small thing. It zoomed all over my room with incredible speed and was so hard to keep an eye on. But I finally got a lock on the object. Just when I was about to throw the pillow my window flew open and a screaming figure flew into my room.

"Tinkerbell no!" He screamed.

The light flew to his shoulder and the figure landed. When I was able to catch my breath I gazed up and the figure stood there staring at me. It was a boy.

**Okay so I know the beginning has been slow but it will soon pick up speed and get a lot better. Thanks to the people reading and some reviews would be quite nice! Also, please tell me anyways I could improve on my writing! ;)**


	4. Making Arrangements

He just stood there, looking blankly at me. As if not knowing what to say or do. Had he been outside the entire time? And had he just been flying? I was going to say something, but just couldn't find the words. I could just stand there, feet glued to the floor. The world seemed to have stopped, we could just stand there not knowing our next move. I examined the strange boy, and found him to be about my age, 13 or 14, and very attractive. He had curly, sandy blonde hair that reached down to his eyes. His body was very tan and rather muscular, not like the larger teenagers you see today. He had on what seemed to look like a outfit made of leaves. But managed to cover most his body, except his left shoulder. And his eyes, oh his eyes, I couldn't forget. They were an emerald green that sparkled brightly and seemed to light up the entire room. All in all he seemed very..unique. But I had to snap out of my gaze and focus on the problem. There was a boy in my house, in my room. And not just any boy, a strange boy. A complete stranger to me. I had thoughts about grabbing my knife and threating him with it. But what good would it do? It's not like I could possibly hurt him. Plus, in a way I didn't want to scare him, cause if I did he would leave, and I didn't want him to leave. I took a small step forward. And the boy hesitated but remained in his place. My interest in him grew and I had to know him. I looked into his eyes to see what passing emotions might reflect. The boy didn't seem scared at all, just on his guard.

"What's you name?" I asked the boy. He hesitated before answering. But managed to squeeze the words from his tan lips.

"Peter. Pan. You?" He had the voice of a frightened child, but it was also bold and deep at the same time.

"Mikkita Warran. But people call me Mikki.

He let out a warm smile which I was quick to return. I was so memorized by the boy I had almost forgotten about the small glowing spot leaning on his shoulder. Now that it was still, I could tell it was a small figure. Strange. I pointed my figure towards it and Peter followed the direction.

"Oh sorry. This is Tinkerbell. She is my fairy."

The small figure went from a light tone skin color to a boiling red. I could only guess that she was getting angry. But turning colors didn't happen to me when I was mad. The small fairy had golden blonde hair pulled up in a bun, with bangs reaching her eyebrows. She had on a short, green dress with matching ballet shoes that had what looked like little cotton balls on the tips. She was actually quite beautiful, and I felt a hint of jealously. Even though she was 3 quarters my size. In fact, she was probably the size of my even a little smaller. She jumped off of Peter and flew out my open bedroom window. She left a trail of dust behind which Peter traced with his eyes. I stepped in front of him only inches away. He turned and was frightened by my sudden show of appearance. He flew backwards and was now at the top of my ceiling.

"You can fly!" I exclaimed, not able to believe my eyes.

"Well yes, I can. It's easy." He floated back down to my level and landed easily on his feet.

"Teach me. Please."

"Maybe some other time, I have to get home."

The sound of him saying those words sent great sadness throughout me. I figured I had to convince him to stay. He was now going around my room playing with the old toys I still had laying around from when I was a kid. He spent most of his time though examining the small, bronze sword I had hooked to a chain.

"You can have it if you want. You could wear it around your neck."

He looked at me with gracious eyes and slipped the chain around his neck.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

He strolled over to the window and gestured for me to follow. I strolled over to his side and followed his eyes.

"See that small star to the right there?"

"Yea."

"Well the one _second to the right and straight on till mornin."_

At first I thought he was kidding around but his face told he was quite serious. He stared at the stars smiling. "That's my home."

"Take me with you." I said. He was surprised by the sudden request, heck even I was surprised by it. But you could tell he had been thinking the same thing.

"Not tonight. I have some business with pirates to handle."

"You have pirates!"

"Yes. Pirates and fairies and mermaids. All the kind."

"Mermaids!" I could hardly believe my ears and I prayed to God this wasn't a dream.

"When can I come?" I asked Peter. He seemed to be going over it in his mind then turned to me.

"Tomorrow. Meet me by the place we met. And I'll take you and show you Neverland ."

"Where did we meet?"

"Don't you remember? The tall grove in the place with flowers surrounding it."

My mouth dropped when I realized he was talking about the tree and the park. And I figured out he was the figure spying on me that night. And I was relived I didn't have to worry about that problem anymore. At first I didn't believe that he would come for me. But I had to believe him. It was my only choice.

"Okay. I'll be there. Promise you will?"

"Promise." He smiled at me and headed to the window. He stood on the ledge and jumped. My heart stopped and I let out a small screech. Although I was relived when I saw the boy come up and fly out towards the distance. Straight towards the brightest star in the sky.

"See you tomorrow!" He called back and started to laugh

Tinkerbell was following close behind. I sat on the window seal and knew that tomorrow, he would take me with him. I would be waiting.

**So Mikki met Peter finally! Please review and tell me if I'm doing well! :)**


	5. Neverland

My day seemed endless and dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity. Not only did my parents have to visit every store in the city, but we also had to drive 40 minutes out of town just to go eat at a restaurant that had an hour wait. My parents insisted on buying anything I wanted, (as in everything they wanted and I had to deal with) and stay out all day. From the local post office to the way too girly stores down the roads, to a poor excuse of a so called "5 star seafood diner" I was relieved when I finally stepped foot into my house and could sit down for once. A day into the job and my parents are already blowing money out their pockets. Perfect. Thank God I was leaving tonight. That's really the only thing that kept me from hanging myself in line at the shoe store when I woman could not make her mind up on what pair she wanted to substitute. I had finally figured out what was worse than my parents arguing..my parents being way too happy. It's not like construction could possibly pay that much, right? Peter was coming for me though and I could get out of this hellhole. I had almost made it up the stairs when my mom called me back down and thought it would be a "nice" idea for me to go out with friends the rest of the night.

"Now, how many mothers do you know that would let you do that?"

"Not many mom but I would rather just stay in my room today."

"That's all you do now! Stay up there and ignore the world, and us. You're wasting your life away."

That was a common sentence said by my mother. She thought all I did was stay in my room and sleep. Aka, "waste my life away." Oh if only she knew, I thought. I didn't just stay in my room. I listened to music 24/7 and learned it's beauty, I read nonstop, and snuck out every possible chance. But no, she couldn't even notice those little things. I was just a terrible child.

"I'm not wasting my life away mom I'm perfectly happy and still learning things."

"Like what what your eyelids look like?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"You're so ungrateful! You only hate life cause your bestfriend is dead."

My mom had realized what she said right afterwards because her eyes got twice the size they usually were and her mouth dropped. But I was mad now though. That was so uncalled for. And she cannot bring my bestfriend into this..

"Shut up and never say that again, Susan." I tended to call my mother by her real name when I was furious. And she was always shocked I had the nerve to say it.

"Go to your room now. I don't want to see you the rest of the day. You're grounded."

"It's not like I have anything to do anyways, remember? I'm 'wasting my life away."

My mom was now turning a red color and I ran upstairs before things got worse..if they even could of. I slammed my door and locked it, and sat on the middle of my bed. I reached over to one of my side tables and opened the drawer to take out an old picture album. It was a brown leather binder with all sorts of crafts on it basically. Crystal had given it to me on my 13th birthday. I opened it and went through all the pictures. I was 11 when we met and she was 12. She had always been exactly almost a year older than me. Her birthday was June 15th, and mine was the 16th . And oh, how many pictures we took in those 3 short years. From barbies to bitches. She always was there. Although I was the stronger and more independent than her, she was the more sociable. The only time we weren't together was when she went to parties, and I went to the park. She would afterwards tell me how great it was and say I would have to go with her sometime. "One day." I always told her I would. I wish I could have had that one day now. I closed the album and let the tears from down my eyes, past my cheeks, and into my mouth where the salt water dissolved. I curled up in a ball and fell fast asleep.

I woke up when a car alarm outside decided to make it's noise. I looked up and at the alarm. "8:30". Crap! I overslept. It gets dark in less than 30 minutes. I ran into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and ran back out to grab a pair of shorts and my black hoodie and slid the clothes on. I thought about shoes but insisted I wouldn't have time to put them on. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my light navy blue converse in there. I peeked out my door where everything was silent. I went over to my window to discover that my parents car wasn't here, so they were probably out buying more things. Typical. Instead of making a stealthy move out the window I decided it would be easier to just go out the back door. I slammed the door and locked it behind me. My mom had a tendency to place my bike right beside the door and I was happy to see she had done so. She claimed me leaving it out front was a open signal for someone to steal it, I always thought she just didn't want people to see she had a kid. But then again she could be right. I hopped on the bike and speed off towards the park.

It was about 8:50 when I got there and the sun had just set and the night sky filled the atmosphere. The sweat I had built up riding so fast was now dripping slowly off my face and I wiped it away with my sleeve. I looked around to see that the only sounds were my footsteps and several crickets chirping. There were no cars about considering it was the middle of the week and people had to wake up for work. I placed my bike in a huge nest of bushes to ensure if Peter didn't come it wouldn't get stolen. And I began my walk down the empty trail. There were no lighting bugs this time, just fields of flowers and the occasional bat flying by. It took a short amount of time to reach the tree considering my fast walking pace. I looked up to see no flying boy or fairy light. I sat down on a bench and waited...and waited..and waited. I checked my phone and saw it was 9:15 and he still hadn't shown. Worriedness and anger filled me and I began to think that I had been set up, or worse..it had all been a dream. I layed my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I was deciding whether or not I should head back or a wait a little longer. The fight with my mom earlier played back to back in my mind I kinda felt bad. Although her words were so uncalled for. And that feeling passed by fast.

"Psst!"

I jumped out and looked around.

"Hello?"

I walked around the tree for a second trying to see what had made the noise

"Psst! Up here."

Just then a boy flew down from the tree and landed in front of me with a grin as big as my heart had been.

"I should have looked up in the tree in the first place, forgot you could fly."

"Forgot I could fly? How could you forget? Know any other kids that can fly?"

The boy grinned even bigger and started to fly circles around me, all while laughing.

"Okay stop you're making me dizzy!"

I smiled at him and flashed him a quick wink. A slight buzzing noise started to approach and I saw Tinkerbell flying straight towards me. I dunked my head and she flew right past it.

"I take it she still doesn't like me?"

"Na, she just needs to get use to you, that's all. She's not good with strangers."

The fairy flew over to me and stuck her tongue out and flew back to Peter. Her pettiness was great but I still found her very amazing. I looked back at Peter and knew it was time to get out of here.

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"All you need is faith and trust."

"That's it? I could fly the entire time then?"

"Well, there is one more thing."

He inched closer to me and started shaking dust off of Tinkerbell and unto me. Within seconds I was covered in the sparkly mess, and I was trying to figure out why he had just made me look like a 5 year olds art project. He let her go and she looked mighty unhappy, with the most perfect pout face. She then flew off and disappeared in the sky.

"Okay now, do you trust me?"

The sudden question shook me, but I realized I really did trust the boy, and that it would all be okay.

"Yes."

"Now just close your eyes, and think happy thoughts. The happiness things you can think of."

I shook my head in understandment and started to shuffle through all my happy memories. And the thought of me flying and meeting mermaids, getting out of this place, and just being beside this boy.

"You can open them now." Peter said

I opened my eyes and Peter was directly in front of me smiling broadly. I didn't even realize what was happening until I looked down. I was flying! I was at least 10 feet off the ground and still heading up. I laughed in excitement and thought this was way too good to be true.

"You can fly now. Go ahead, test it out. It's as easy as walking, just weightless."

I smiled and started on. I was flying past all the flower fields and then retracing them. I went high up into the air and low to the ground. Dancing and singing then being silent and enjoying the feeling. If this is what freedom felt like I could get use to this. Peter flew quickly up to me and grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat and I was quickly wondering if he felt something for me.

"Okay, we're heading home. Don't let go off my hand. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

I held a firm grip and we headed up to the sky. We were quickly what seemed like out of the atmosphere and in the middle of nowhere. We were right in front of the star and it felt like we were being sucked in. I couldn't even begin to describe what had happened next. We flew past brilliant skies of colors and who knows what else. It was like being in a lava lamp. After a short journey through a what seemed like never ending vortex we came out and I was surrounded by crystal blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Peter let go of my hand and motioned for me to look down. There was this huge island with tree's standing taller than me and water completely surrounding it.

"Welcome to Neverland Mikki." Peter said.

**So we're finally in Neverland! It took me forever to write this chapter and I hope you like it. School is out and i'll begin writing more stories and updating this one more often. Keep and eye out. :)**


	6. Meet the Boys

It only took one word to describe what Neverland looked like: Indescribable. For there for no words to process the beauty of such a small land. Any adjective could not for-fill the description. It was like something out of a storybook. Correction, it was a storybook. It was something out of the children's books that mothers often read to their young to drift them off to a place as wonderful as this. This WAS what the mother's lips read, and this WAS what the children dreamt about. Peter had flown in front of me cheering and spinning around in many circles and directions. Which, of course, had led to a chuckle escaping my mouth. The entire island was beautiful from the view of the sky. Completely covered with green and not a spot of gray in sight. The tree's reached high and provided enormous shade with trunks that had enough wood to be made into a second ark. The low and high mountains formed the land around it giving it shape. And all the while being completely surrounded with sapphire blue water that was so clear it seemed as if I could see the bottom. Peter motioned for me to come and I followed him to one of the many large rocks on the edge of the oceans bay. We laid on top of the smooth stone and started to look down at the watery world below. The colors of the marine life was extraordinary, and it gave the water an even deeper beauty. I was running my fingers through the water when Peter picked up my hand and placed it on the rock.

"Careful, the mermaids don't know you. They might not like you putting yourself in their home."

I thought about what he had said and thought it might have not been exciting to meet mermaids after all. Peter must have seen my look because he nudged my side urging me to look at him.

"But they know me, so I can do this!"

In a blink of an eye Peter had managed to catch a fish with his bare hands! It was blue and white striped with a petite scaly body.

"How in the world did you do that?" I practically demanded to know the answer.

"Skill. Lots of skill. And it helps if you're really hungry." Peter laughed.

I pushed him off the rock and into the water and darted up quickly towards the sky. I flew around in every directions trying to keep Peter from catching up but it wasn't long before he had caught up to me. Obviously my novice skills at flying were nothing compared to his advance ones. Which, I wondered how long Peter had been able to fly. I made a mental note to ask him his age and how he got here later. He eventually barreled into me and we went swerving to the ground. Luckily, we landed in the softest, whitest sand I had ever seen or felt. We laid there laying for several minutes and rolled around in the white blanket. I was definitely going to need to shower later. Peter picked me up off the ground and I dusted the sand off of me.

"Now, want a proper tour.?

"Yes please." I nodded my head quickly.

For how small Neverland seemed to be. It was actually a huge place filled with crooks and caves just waiting to be explored. There was an entire mountain side off the east dedicated to the Indian tribe. Which who were now at rest, but from Peter's words threw lively parties at night. I asked him about going to one in which he replied

"We will soon."

He then took me to a lagoon off the other side of the island, which he also promised to bring me back to.

"Today is great, but not for exploring." He said and gave me a wink.

I could only assume he was talking about doing something out there. But I would just have to see.

The lagoon we went to was supposedly home to all the mermaids. It had large rocks in the water which Peter said they would sit there for hours brushing their hair.

"They're very self-conceited." He said

Peter let me walk around the water line for a few seconds and then pulled me off. Saying once again,they didn't like strangers. We flew back up and he pointed out a skull looking cave in the distance as which he remarked as one of Hook's favorite treasure hiding places. It had certainly not looked inviting. It was what i'm pretty sure he was aiming for though. Our last stop was probably my favorite. Off one of the bays was a large,wooden ship. It had large white sails encrypting a smaller black skull. It had at least 5 cannons of each side, above and below deck, and had three different levels.

"Tonight, as soon as it gets dark, me you and the boys are going to raid Hook's ship. And let him know of my return."

"You're very full of yourself sometimes, aren't you Peter?"

"You have no idea. Especially when I have a great plan, which is usually always."

The boy laid on his back and started to float through the sky like it was a pool of water. I watched him for several seconds until my curiosity got the best of me and I joined him.

"Well, it might work. But I would be a greater help if I had a better description of Hook, and of whoever the 'Lost Boys are. Plus, I'm not sure if I have any proper skills with a sword."

Peter bounced up from the air with a face full of surprise.

"You haven't met the boys yet! You must, we will show you how to fight and tell you stories of Hook and how to handle him! It will prepare you for tonight. We have time. What's a plan without a few flaws?" Peter said.

Peter turned and grabbed my hand and the butterflies filled my stomach once again. It was a funny feeling. One I hadn't felt before. And I loved it. We flew through the densest forest. Past all the tree's and vines. And through all the wilderness. At one point we had even went under a dark cave. Which I had closed my eyes on and held on tighter to Peters hand.

From his speed it didn't take us long to come to a small clearing deep into the island. It was almost a perfect circle surrounded by nothing but forestry. With one large,beautiful tree in the middle. Which had almost looked surprisingly familiar. Me and Peter landed and he once again let go of my hand. And once again, I was filled with the empty feeling.

"Look familiar?" Peter asked.

"None of this looks familiar Peter."

"I meant the tree dummy."

I looked closely at the large winding tree and gasp when I realized what it was.

"That's the tree from the park!" I practically screamed in excitement.

"Shh a little quieter please."

I stood there in embarrassment with my cheeks growing the color of a rose.

"How is that even possible?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you one day. Come on, I want you to meet the boys."

Peter went over to the tree and pressed down on one of the several knots. A passage in the door immediately opened and showed what looked like a slide. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, it wasn't everyday a tree had a secret passage way. Unless you were like a superhero or something.

"Over here." Peter motioned.

I walked over to the opening and looked down. It was a dark tunnel with a small, orange light at the end.

"Well...see you down there!"

Before I could turn around or even react I was pushed head on down the tunnel and fell completely on the slide. It was a short way down but from the nerves that were going it felt like an eternity. I had also screamed the entire way down. I came out the opening and landed unto a pallet of soft blankets. I wiggled my head back and forth and turned my attention back up the slide. I glanced up and saw I had only gone about 10 feet, and I reminded myself I needed to be a little braver. I fumbled my way up and it didn't take long before Peter flew in from another tunnel and came landing on his feet. He looked at me and smiled, and shortly after put his hands to his mouth and did what sounded like a bird call. Afterwards, all you heard was the sound of loud feet which could be mistaken for thunder, and loud screaming voices. What was I thinking? I don't even like kids..All at once several boys landed on the floor and stood in a orderly fashion with their hands to their heads. Peter walked over and slapped all of them on the head, in which they replied by..spitting?

"Boys, this is Mikki. Mikki, this is Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins."


End file.
